1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method for driving such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, organic light-emitting displays, and electrophoretic displays. These displays are in wide use because they are thin and lightweight. These displays are also versatile, finding use in many domestic products such as televisions and monitors, as well as in portable devices including but not limited to notebook computers, mobile phones, and portable multimedia players (PMPs).
Organic light-emitting displays consume less power, realize higher luminance, and higher contrast ratios than other types of flat panel displays. Due to these and other benefits, the demand for organic light-emitting display devices has continued to grow.
A flat panel display may generally include data lines for applying data signals and emission information for each pixel, and scan lines for applying a scan signal to allow the data signals to be sequentially applied to the pixels. In one type of display, the number of pixels connected to a same data line are connected to different scan lines, and the number of pixels connected to the same scan line are connected to different data lines.
In order to increase the number of pixels to improve the display resolution, the number of data lines, scan lines, and circuits in a data driving unit may be increased. This may result in an increase in manufacturing costs and power consumption.